


Rescue Kiss

by NachoDiablo



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rescue Missions, Temporary Amnesia, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sam is rescued by a handsome stranger who seems a little too familiar.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Rescue Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Wilson Bingo square, "critical injury." Also shared to the [SamSteveLove twitter](https://twitter.com/SamSteveLove/status/1336048595473211395).

Sam winced as he opened his eyes, throwing up a hand to shield them from the light. He sat up and looked around, dizzy. White walls and clean metallic angles boxed him in; wires zigzagged from where they were taped to his skin to the MRI-ish machine he'd been laying on. 

Before he could get his bearings, the door burst open. A huge blond guy with wild eyes and a dark blue tac suit that was tight enough to distract Sam from his disorientation came rushing in.

“Sam! Are you alright?” The blond’s hands ran over Sam’s arms and sides, tearing at the wires and cupping Sam’s face.

“Um.” Sam shifted back, and the blond’s hands dropped as his face fell into deeper lines of concern. “Who are you? Are you here to get me out? Where  _ is  _ here, anyway?”

The blond’s eyes went impossibly wide and his lips pressed together. He took a shaking breath, then flashed a smile that seemed forced. “Yes, I’m here to get you out. I’ll explain later, but time’s kind of a factor, so--”

A loud boom from the hallway interrupted the explanation. Sam nodded and hopped off the machine, accepting the firm arm that wrapped gently around his waist. They ran out of the cramped white room, down a dingy steel hallway, through an exploded hole in the wall and into a winding dirt tunnel. Sam stumbled once or twice, but the blond’s unwavering arm around his waist kept him upright.

Once they were outside, the blond muttered something into his comms, then turned back to Sam. “Our extraction team will be here in a few minutes. How’re you feeling? Do you… do you remember anything?”

Sam thought for a moment, then shook his head. “Not really. Everything’s a blur.”

The blond seemed to hesitate. Then he squared his shoulders and took a step forward. “This is gonna seem strange, but can I kiss you?”

“ _ Kiss _ me?” Sam asked, incredulous. “Do you hit on all your rescue missions?”

“Nah. Just you.” 

The blond cradled one hand to the back of Sam’s neck and let the other rest on Sam’s hip. Sam rolled his eyes, but something in the blond’s expression, soft and earnest, made Sam tilt his head to accept the kiss. 

As soon as their lips met, memories flooded Sam’s brain. The blond in pajamas, handing Sam a coffee mug. The blond pecking a kiss to Sam’s nose before jumping out of a plane with a grin. The blond bringing Sam’s left hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles as a gold ring glinted. His wedding ring. Sam’s wedding ring, the one the blond had slid on his finger--

“Steve!” Sam gasped and threw his arms around Steve’s neck.

Steve sighed and buried his face into the crook of Sam’s neck. “Oh thank god. I don’t know how much longer I was gonna last without you remembering me.”

Sam laughed and hugged his husband tighter. He didn’t think Steve had anything to worry about. Their love was unforgettable.


End file.
